


Cycle

by haamlet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haamlet/pseuds/haamlet
Summary: Ci sono certi aspetti dell'esistenza di una persona che non si possono semplicemente ignorare. Sembravano passati secoli dal giorno in cui JJ lo aveva visto per la prima volta, eppure il ricordo di quell'incontro era ancora fresco nella mente del pattinatore. Erano bastate solo poche, semplici parole e una manciata di sorrisi per conquistarlo sin da subito, e allora entrambi non potevano che ignorare ciò che sarebbe, poi, accaduto in modo inevitabile.





	Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Questa coppia è la mia guilty pleasure. Chiedo venia. Sono già stata sbattuta fuori dal fandom?

Ci sono certi aspetti dell'esistenza di una persona che non si possono semplicemente ignorare.  
  
Sembravano passati secoli dal giorno in cui JJ lo aveva visto per la prima volta, eppure il ricordo di quell'incontro era ancora fresco nella mente del pattinatore. Erano bastate solo poche, semplici parole e una manciata di sorrisi per conquistarlo sin da subito, e allora entrambi non potevano che ignorare ciò che sarebbe, poi, accaduto in modo inevitabile.  
  
Se c'era una cosa che in molti avevano tentato di far capire al giovane canadese, sin da quando era bambino, era che non bisognava mai fidarsi degli sconosciuti, anche se incontrati in luoghi amici come poteva essere il corridoio che portava alla pista di pattinaggio di quella città che tanto gli stava a cuore e nella quale era cresciuto. Avvertimenti ripetuti, dovuti alla parlantina irrefrenabile del ragazzo, che non pareva conoscere limiti d'età, d'aspetto, o barriere linguistiche. Qualunque cosa sarebbe andata bene, pur di scambiare due chiacchiere. A maggior ragione con uno sconosciuto, sicché gli estranei avevano quel tipo di fascino tipico di qualsiasi cosa che fosse nuova, ancora da scoprire persino in superficie. Eppure, Jean-Jacques aveva sempre riconosciuto qualcosa di apparentemente familiare in un certo paio di occhi affilati, color espresso, sebbene di familiare avessero pressoché nulla.  
  
Lui gli era rimasto in mente sin da quelle prime parole, così rigide, eppure così piacevoli all’udito. Otabek lo aveva bruscamente strappato dalla sua realtà egocentrica a tinte sgargianti per catapultarlo in un mondo nuovo e carico di colori tenui, pastello, che lui non era stato in grado di cogliere prima di quel momento.  
  
JJ aveva capito che quegli occhi scuri, ben lontani dall’essere gemelli ai suoi, color acquamarina e decisamente più curiosi e vitali e meno misteriosi, potevano essere da lui considerati come un rifugio, e che la sua voce calda avrebbe potuto scaldarlo nelle giornate in cui il suo cuore sarebbe stato più freddo.  
  
Aveva capito che, non importava quanto il suo sorriso potesse sembrargli smagliante e luminoso, o quanto il mondo sarebbe potuto apparire sgradevole ai suoi occhi grandi e limpidi - lui gli sarebbe sempre piaciuto. E, se ora ci pensava bene, così era sempre stato, in qualche assurdo modo. Nella gioia, nelle lacrime, nella rabbia, nel dolore, nella passione e nell’angoscia, JJ aveva sempre cercato il suo sorriso.  
  
Ma ora, guardandolo dormire al suo fianco, non poté fare altro che rimirarlo e negarsi tali pensieri.  
  
Ironico. Decisamente ironico come tutto fosse andato a farsi benedire nel giro di un paio di mesi d'autunno. Un autunno molto particolare per tutti e cinque i suoi sensi, senza ombra di dubbio.  
  
Per la sua vista, l’autunno furono gli alberi che si dipingevano di colori caldi e le foglie che ricoprivano le strade di Toronto che erano ancora toccate da qualche pennellata di natura. Erano le luci al neon riflesse sotto forma di pagliuzze colorate nelle iridi profonde di Otabek.  
  
Per il suo udito, l’autunno fu la voce calda e modulata di Otabek che gli parlava dal salotto e il tocco delicato delle sue dita sulle corde ben tese della chitarra che teneva in braccio. Nonostante vi fossero ancora delle imperfezioni, il suono che Jean-Jacques stava ascoltando era un suono relativamente pulito e opera certa di mani abili. Una canzone carezzevole accompagnata da un leggero vibrato capace di scatenare un brivido che andò a percorrere la schiena del canadese da cima a fondo.  
  
Per il suo olfatto, l'autunno fu il profumo degli smoothie che il solito cameriere preparava ogni giorno nello Starbucks accanto alla pista di pattinaggio. Andavano spesso in quel locale, lui e Otabek, specialmente dopo gli allenamenti. Era un bel posto, caldo, rilassante. Per la fine di quella stagione, JJ era riuscito a provare tutto quello che era sul menù, mentre il kazako aveva sempre preso lo stesso, identico ordine: cappuccino al cioccolato con aggiunta di panna e salsa al caramello. Il minore dei due non aveva idea di come questi facesse a digerire quella roba, ma si era comunque preso un appunto mentale del suo gusto in fatto di dolci. Non si poteva mai sapere.  
  
Per il suo gusto, l'autunno era la sofficità delle brioche che l'allenatore portava loro al termine degli allenamenti ogni venerdì pomeriggio, e il sapore della panna della torta di compleanno di Otabek, per il quale, malgrado la sua stessa avversione ad eventi troppo caotici, era stata organizzata una delle feste migliori che il canadese avesse avuto l’occasione di frequentare.  
  
Per il tatto, l’autunno fu la morbidezza delle mani di Otabek su quelle di JJ e la superficie fredda e liscia del pianoforte al di sotto dei suoi polpastrelli, mentre lui si impegnava ad insegnargli le basi di pianoforte. Nulla di che. Solamente un paio di accordi fondamentali per accompagnare la sua voce ogni qual volta il canadese avesse voglia di cantare. La sensazione fredda della neve che congelava la sua nuca mentre si trovava sotto il peso del kazako, prima di fare quello che, forse, sarebbe stato l'amore più strano fatto dal canadese, per via del luogo. Un momento che si sarebbe potuto definire speciale, se solo non fosse andato tutto capitolando, in seguito.  
  
Il perché non era stato tanto semplice da definire - ma, in qualche modo, Jean-Jacques era riuscito a darsi una spiegazione per quella piccola tragedia riguardante loro, e loro soltanto. Un'apocalisse a quattro mani, invisibile ad occhi esterni. Una relazione come una supernova ad alto magnitudo, capace di espandersi alla velocità della luce per inglobare ciò che di buono restava nel loro rapporto reciproco, portando i due ragazzi a collassare lentamente, inesorabilmente.  
  
 _Eppure._  
  
Eppure non era, forse, il letto del kazako, quello nel quale ora il canadese si trovava?  
  
Non erano, forse, baci, quelli scambiati quella stessa notte, le cui orme ora erano rimaste impresse sulla pelle su entrambi, marchi scuri che scottavano il collo di Otabek e la gola di JJ?  
  
E qui, inutile dirlo, si sarebbe potuto aggiungere che, a giocar col fuoco, si finisce per scottarsi le mani. O, peggio ancora, si finisce con l'infiltrarsi in luoghi e situazioni pericolose sotto diversi punti di vista.  
  
Perché, nonostante al momento non si sarebbe detto, Otabek era in una relazione, adesso. Ché, in fondo, ci aveva messo ben poco a sostituire il canadese, che un tempo avrebbe chiamato  _amore._  
  
Ma non che vi fosse da stupirsi di questo.  
  
Otabek era brillante. Otabek era in grado di capire i significati profondi racchiusi nelle cose prima di chiunque altro. Otabek era sempre un passo avanti agli altri. Talvolta, JJ poteva quasi dire che il suo unico difetto fosse che era talmente avanti da ritrovarsi incapace di soffermarsi sulle parole che erano scritte nei libri che ogni tanto lo vedeva leggere. Non riusciva a farle sue, ad aggrapparsi ad esse, poiché nel momento in cui le aveva lette, queste svanivano dalla sua mente per lasciare spazio a milioni di altre cose nuove, pensieri, riflessioni o preoccupazioni che fossero. Scivolavano via con la stessa semplicità dell’acqua lungo un tetto innevato.  
  
Una volta, Chris aveva confessato al canadese che anche le persone potessero essere così. Fino a poco tempo prima, Jean-Jacques non aveva propriamente capito il significato di quelle parole, ma le circostanze occorse gli avevano insegnato a vedere le cose in modo diverso.  
  
Gli sarebbe piaciuto poter dire di sentirsi ancora magnetizzato da lui come lo era all'inizio di quello che era stato il loro legame, ma la verità era che il tempo non aveva fatto altro che rendere ogni tocco più freddo, ogni sguardo più distaccato, distante, portando JJ in un costante stato di vertigini che durava per ogni secondo che passava in presenza dell'altro.  
  
Ma, malgrado ciò, il canadese si era, ancora una volta, rivelato incapace di resistere alla tentazione di quegli occhi scuri e dal taglio affilato come quelli di un lupo, delineati da ciglia scure che andavano ad attribuire a quello sguardo un'aura che continuava inesorabilmente ad attrarre il canadese, facendolo finire nelle grinfie del kazako come un topolino fra gli artigli di un gatto. E, ancora una volta, si ritrovò a maledire se stesso per aver ceduto ai fumi dell'alcool e a quei ridicoli trucchetti usati dall'altro per catturare la sua attenzione, che continuavano a sorprenderlo e ad attirarlo in quella trappola dalla quale, poi, JJ sapeva di non essere in grado di riuscire a liberarsi, come una mosca nella tela di un ragno. O un'ape regina.  
  
Nello studiare il volto dell'altro, ancora avvolto nelle braccia di Morfeo, notò una serenità che da sveglio pareva mancargli, ma non seppe spiegarsi se fosse dovuta al loro stesso sgarro di quella notte o, più in generale, al periodo che Otabek stava passando assieme al suo nuovo ragazzo che, ironia della sorte, non era altri che un caro amico di Jean-Jacques, che tanto caro non sarebbe stato se fosse venuto a conoscenza dei fatti che continuavano a susseguirsi alle sue spalle. Ché il kazako pareva davvero più felice, nonostante, a volte, desse a JJ l'impressione di trovarsi in una relazione soltanto per sbattergli in faccia il fatto di aver trovato qualcun altro, qualcuno che potesse sostituirlo.  
  
Eppure, malgrado ciò, nulla sembrava fermare i due amanti dallo scambiarsi effusioni nello stesso letto nel quale Otabek dormiva con il nuovo compagno, fermarli dallo scopare su quello stesso tavolo nel quale la nuova coppia mangiava. Le dita del kazako nella bocca dell'altro, la lingua che andava ad avvolgersi attorno ad esse e un lieve rossore di gote, accompagnato da sospiri di piacere dovuti alla delicata frizione creata dalle gambe a contatto e da una mano posta fra le cosce.  
  
La stessa mano che, talvolta, accompagnava JJ nella sua mente, in alcune notti di solitudine che lo portavano a domandarsi se, effettivamente, ad Otabek talvolta mancasse ciò che avevano condiviso. A chiedersi se facesse ancora parte dei sogni del kazako come questi, ogni tanto, pareva insinuarsi nei suoi come una memoria non voluta. Notti che lo portavano a stringersi al cuscino e a fissare lo schermo del cellulare con un nodo alla gola, in attesa di un messaggio da parte di quel numero ormai nemmeno più salvato nella sua rubrica, segnale di qualcosa che un tempo era e ora non più. Un sentimento che JJ aveva erroneamente scambiato per affetto - pura adorazione, addirittura, nonostante non vi fosse nulla di delicato e candido in ciò che provava. Un sentimento spazzato via come fumo al vento.  
  
Ma, anche in tutto questo, Jean-Jacques poteva affermare con certezza una cosa, e una cosa soltanto.  
  
Ché, se Otabek si fosse avvicinato quanto bastava per poter udire la frequenza dei battiti cardiaci di JJ, si sarebbe accordo di non essere mai stato amato abbastanza da poterlo ferire.  
  
Non per un istante.

**Author's Note:**

> Ben vengano commenti e kudos!!!


End file.
